Save me
by Silvery Night
Summary: Riku is a new neighbour who gets abused and raped by his adoptive father. Sora lives next door and is worried for him. Please R


(Soras POV)

Sora laid in his bed, barely awake. He wanted to stay up because earlier his mother informed him that they would have new neighbours coming in during the night. She didn't know when, but somewheres in the middle of the night. So Sora decided to stay up the whole night to see what they looked like and who they were.

Soras eyes started to close and everything was turning darker... and darker... Sora snapped his head up at the lust to stay awake. Then more dimness... and blurriness... Ooh... a dancing rainbow unicorn... Sora was about to fall into a deep sleep about shining bunnies and butterflies when he heard a truck pull up beside his window. How he knew it was a truck, a 4X4 with a few rust stains, dents and scratches, possibly in need of a new muffler, no one knew.

"OMFG they're here!" Sora squealed quietly to himself. He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up with his arms. He opened his window a little so he could hear what they were saying. He sat cross legged at the side of his bed, straining himself to see and to hear the newcomers.

On the driver's side appeared a man, roughly in his thirties. He had shoulder length brown hair, which was sort of spiky at the end. He had on a black coat, which had wool in the hood. His pants were black and leathery. He also had a scar running in between his eyes facing diagonally. He stood outside of the truck and lit a cigarette. He stuck it in his mouth and took a lighter to it. He inhaled the toxic stick and exhaled a grey, puff of smoke. Then he put the lighter in his pocket and crossed his arms, letting out another thick cloud of smoke from his mouth.

On the passenger side came out a younger male, his age was probably seventeen. He had a thin build, slender waist and pale skin. His hair was longer, about three inches above his waist. It was a shining silver under the moon. But his damn hair was so long in the front, you couldn't see his eyes. He had a black tank underneath his white vest that had yellow and blue lining. His pants were blue and baggy, almost too long for him. He slammed his door shut and jogged to the back of the truck.

The older man threw down his cigarette and stomped on it. He also walked to the back of the truck. Sora watched in complete awe. He was so excited to see them! But something happened that Sora did not expect to see. The older man grabbed the boy roughly by the collar of his shirt with one hand and punched him in the gut. The boy screamed out in pain while coughing up blood. The older guy still had him by the collar and punched him in the face for screaming.

"Riku, do you want the whole neighbourhood to wake up because of you?!" The older man said firmly to him. _So, the boys name is Riku._ Sora thought.

"Yeah Leon, I really want the whole neighbourhood to wake up!" Riku snapped back, which earned him another punch in the face. Riku fell back and hit the ground. Blood dripped out the side of Rikus mouth.

Sora closed his window and the curtain. He fell back onto his bed and thought, _Oh my God, Riku. how could you let him do this to you?_

(Rikus POV)

Riku got up from the ground and brushed the sand and dirt off his clothes. He looked up and seen Leon looking at him.

"Bring those in, then I will give you your prize.", Leon mumbled flatly. He then turned and walked straight into their new home. _Prize?_ Riku was thinking. _When was the last time he said he was going to do something nice for me? _Now he was confused.

Riku needed help with the bed and couches, so he left those hoping to get a neighbour to help him with bringing them in tomorrow. Riku set out some sheets and blankets in one room and the rest in the other. Riku set up all his stuff in the second room and laid himself onto his 'bed'. He almost fell asleep when Leon walked in with... rope?

"You brought in everything, except the bed frames and the couches. I suppose  
I can give you your prize. Those things are really heavy anyway." Leon said in a very seductive way.

Without realizing in the first few moments, Riku was pinned on the ground and letting his wrists be tied up. Leon had his legs on both sides of Rikus hips. After Leon tied Rikus wrists together he started to grind himself against Riku. Riku moaned and arched his back. It felt good, but... this was his adoptive father! Why was he letting him do this? Soon Riku had his member erect. This turned Leon on. He leaned over and started to lick Rikus lips. Riku wouldn't let him in, so Leon trailed his fingers down Rikus chest and stopped at the top of his pants. He then stuck his hand inside Rikus boxers and grabbed his member. Riku gasped, which let Leon inside.

After Leon was done exploring Rikus mouth, he flipped out a 6 inch switchblade. Riku closed his eyes and wimpered.

"Don't worry, if you behave, I won't hurt you.", Leon said and put on an evil grin. He took the knife and cut off all of Rikus upper body garments. Leon rubbed Rikus chest and played with his nipples. He stopped playing with one and began to suck on it. Riku threw his head back and yelled in protest, not wanting anymore. Leon took his switchblade and let it slide over Rikus arm. He did it again but this time he put pressure on the blade. It left a long cut on his arm. Riku winced, but that was it. This was only a _minor_ wound. Blood dripped out of the slice and slide down the soft skin.

Leon flipped Riku over and took of all of Rikus clothes from his waist down off. Leon held Riku down firmly with one hand while he struggled to get his pants and briefs off. Riku was squirming a lot, so Leon held the knife to his neck. Riku stopped moving. Leon eventually got his stuff off. He positioned himself in front of Rikus entrance and slid himself in, with no preparation or anything.

"STOP! LEON, STOP PLEASE!!!", Riku screamed out. All he could feel was pain. Leon didn't care though. He almost took himself all the way out, and slammed right back into Riku. That earned him another scream. The process kept repeating itself.

"Y-you bastard..!", Riku chocked out in between cries. Leon grabbed Rikus hair and gave a sharp tug to it. Riku winced and didn't say anymore.

"You shouldn't talk to your elders like that, Riku" Snarled Leon. Riku nodded, letting tears drip out of his eyes.

_Save me_, Riku thought before passing out.

* * *

I failed. Please R&R thanx!


End file.
